Un mystère, une enquête étrange!
by blackwidow90legolas88
Summary: Trois meurtres ont été commis en une seule nuit! Plusieurs agences devront s'entraider pour résoudre ces trois crimes. Qui est ce tueur ou ces tueurs qui disparaissent sans laisser de trace?
1. Chapter 1

Dans une ruelle de New York, en pleine nuit, un homme s'enfuit en courant. Pendant ce temps, à Washington D.C, un couple faisait l'amour sauvagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, à Los Angeles, un marine se faisait tuer par un illustre inconnu qui a disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

New York, 6 heure 30 du matin

L'aube venait à peine de se lever en ce mois de mars. Rick s'étira dans son lit et se mit sur le côté pour admirer sa magnifique femme. Le capitaine Beckett n'était pas encore réveillée. Rick la regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de lui faire des baisers dans la nuque. Kate sortit du pays des rêves et se tourna vers son mari. Les baisers furent de plus en plus intense. Kate se mit à califourchon sur Rick qui lui la caressait sensuellement. Ils furent interrompu par des cris dans la cuisine. Les deux amants sortirent du lit et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Ils découvrirent Martha et Alexis en train de se disputer.

« - Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ? s'exclama la grand-mère.

\- Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, grand-mère ? Rétorqua la plus jeune.

\- Penses à ton avenir, Alexis ! C'est ce que je veux que tu comprennes ! Répondit Martha.

\- Mais j'y pense à mon avenir. C'est pour ça que je veux le faire. Répliqua Alexis.

\- Mais Alexis... commença la plus vieille avant d'apercevoir son fils et sa compagne.

\- Pourquoi vous disputez-vous ? Demanda Rick.

\- Pour rien dirent en chœur les deux femmes.

\- Mais vous hurlez dans tout le loft ! Dit Kate.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout Katherine, ne t'en fait pas ! » Répondit Martha à sa belle-fille.

Kate n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que son téléphone sonna. Rick regarda sa mère et sa fille en essayant de savoir ce qu'elles lui cachaient.

« - Rick ! Nous avons un meurtre. Ils nous attendent sur place, dit Kate.

\- Bien répondit Rick. Allons nous habiller et en route !

Kate et Rick sortirent de la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Washington D.C, 8 heure 05 du matin

Le jeune Parker entra dans la chambre de son père et s'approcha du lit de celui-ci.

« - Papa ! Papa ! Réveille-toi, on va être en retard à l'école ! Dit doucement Parker.

\- hummm ! Répondit son père.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Debout maintenant ! Dit plus fort le petit garçon.

\- Parker, pourquoi tu es debout si tôt ? Demanda son père qui commença un peu à se réveiller.

\- Papa, je dois être à l'école dans 20 minutes ! Dit Parker.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria son père qui est maintenant bien réveillé.

\- Je vais être en retard à l'école. Dit une nouvelle fois le petit garçon devant son père.

\- OK ! Parker, va-te préparer, j'arrive. » Dit son père.

Le jeune garçon sortit de la chambre. Booth se retourna et regarda la jeune femme à côté de lui qui ne s'était pas réveillée à l'intrusion de son fils. Booth décida alors à la réveiller.

« - Tempérance ! Dit l'agent du FBI tout en la caressant doucement. Tempérance, il faut se réveiller ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et sourit à Booth.

« - Bonjour Booth ! Dit le docteur Tempérance Brennan.

\- Bonjour Tempe ! Lui répondit Booth. Tu peux prendre ta douche pendant que je fais le petit déj' pour Parker.

\- Booth, il est quelle heure ? Demanda Brennan.

\- Il est 8 heure 05 dit l'agent en regardant son portable.

\- Booth, je suis en retard pour l'institut ! Dit Brennan en sortant du lit et en s'habillant.

\- Ce sera une première pour toi alors ! » Répondit Booth avec un grand sourire.

Brennan ne répondit pas à la réplique de Booth et s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Booth sortit du lit, s'habilla puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Los Angeles, 4 heure 30 du matin

Les agents du NCIS de l'équipe de Henrietta Lange furent appelés sur le meurtre d'un marine. Le capitaine de corvette Cooper Hammer était étendu sur le sol d'une ruelle entre deux poubelles. Sam et G arrivèrent en premier sur le lieu. Ils débâtèrent sur les prochaines élections. Kensi et Deeks arrivèrent peu de temps après. Le docteur Howard était déjà en train d'examiner le corps du défunt marine. Depuis peu de temps, l'équipe du NCIS accueillait deux nouveaux membres. L'agent Manon Dufoyer est une ancienne Rangers. C'est une femme blanche, grande, aux cheveux châtains clair et aux yeux marrons. Elle est d'origine française. L'agent Matthew Henry est un jeune homme très grand aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus. Il a fait ses études au MIT et a obtenu son diplôme en génie mécanique spécialisé en armement.

Quand toute l'équipe fut réunit, l'agent Lange prit la parole.

« - Messieurs et mesdames, nous avons ici le meurtre d'un marine mais d'après les images des caméras de la ruelle qu'a obtenu M. Beal, nous avons un problème.

\- Comment ça, un problème ? Demanda Sam.

\- Eh bien M. Hanna, le suspect a disparu dans un nuage de fumée ! Répondit leur supérieure.

\- Comme un magicien ? Se renseigna Deeks.

\- On peut dire ça comme cela, M. Deeks ! Lui dit sa patronne.

\- Cette enquête va être difficile, répliqua alors l'agent Dufoyer.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, dit la petite dame, nous avons eu des meurtres similaires à New York et Washington D.C !

\- Donc l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs va reprendre l'affaire ? Demanda G.

\- Non ! Répondit Hetty. Ce ne sont pas des militaires qui ont été tués donc nous allons collaborer avec le FBI de Washington D.C et le district 12 de la police de New York. Messieurs, nous partons dans 2 heures pour Washington. Alors allez préparer vos affaires ! »

Sur ses mots, Hetty Lange partit de la scène de crime. Les agents se regardèrent un moment puis se séparèrent pour préparer leur sac de voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages de Castle, Bones et NCIS : Los Angeles ne m'appartiennent pas.**

New York, 7 h00

Kate et Rick arrivèrent sur la scène de crime avec un café Starbuck à la main. L'officier en uniforme souleva la banderole _Crime scene don't cross._ Nos deux amants retrouvèrent donc Lanie qui examinait déjà le cadavre.

\- Bonjour Lanie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ? Demanda Kate.

\- Bonjour ! Nous avons un homme blanc d'environ 45-50 ans, mort par une blessure par balle. D'après la rigidité cadavérique et la température du fois, je dirais qu'il est mort aux environs de minuit et 1h du matin. Je t'en dirais plus après l'avoir autopsié. Dit Lanie.

Castle regarda le cadavre tout en essayant de trouver une théorie. C'est peut-être un espion de la CIA qui a été exécuté ou alors c'est un extra-terrestre qui a été démasqué par le gouvernement pensa Castle. Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent derrière Castle, un carnet dans la main.

\- D'après le promeneur de chien, c'est le berger allemand qui a été attiré par le corps. Dit Esposito.

\- Ryan, Esposito allez interroger le voisinage quelqu'un reconnaîtra sûrement notre victime. Dit Kate. Lanie, est-ce qu'elle avait des papiers sur elle ?

\- Non désolé ! Rien qui ne permettrait de l'identifier ! Répondit la légiste.

Ryan et Esposito partirent faire leur mission. Pendant ce temps, le corps était acheminé vers la morgue. Kate et Rick allèrent donc comparer la photo de la victime avec la base de données de la police et vérifier les caméras de surveillance de la ruelle.

Au district 12, Kate faisait les recherches pendant que Castle et Tori regardait les caméras de surveillance. Une des caméras avait filmé le meurtre et ils virent donc un individu tirer sur la victime pour ensuite s'enfuir en courant et disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Castle était aux anges ! Il avait déjà une théorie sur le meurtre. Pour lui, la victime était un chercheur qui faisait des expérimentions sur les gens au nom du gouvernement et que l'un des ses sujets de laboratoire se serait enfuit et l'aurait tué ensuite pour se venger. Castle était heureux.

Kate faisait des croisements sur sa victime et les données de la police. Mais malheureusement pour le moment, il n'y avait aucune correspondance. Elle regarda un moment les bureaux de ses subordonnées. Elle fixa pendant un moment son ancien bureau puis remarqua enfin un détail qui clochait. Son nouveau lieutenant n'était pas encore arrivé ! Il avait été appelé comme tout le monde sur la scène de crime et il n'était pas là. Kate se dit que quand il arriverait au travail, elle lui ferait comprendre qu'ici, on est là où on est appelé. Kate repensa à ce que lui avait dit le chef de la police. La nouvelle recrue était un jeune diplômé de l'académie de police qui avait très vite gravit les échelons. Très réputé pour sa capacité de résolution des enquêtes, il a été promu à la criminel après être allé pendant 5 mois à la DEA. Kate fut sortit de sa rêverie par le rapport des gars qui venait de revenir.

Les Gars était revenus de leur enquête de voisinage et était face au bureau de leur patronne. Castle déboula tout excité. Il était comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouet le jour de Noël pensa Kate en le voyant arriver.

\- Les Gars, dit Castle tout joyeux de sa théorie, nous avons affaire à un mutant génétique comme dans X-men !

\- Castle arrête avec tes théories farfelues, on n'est pas à la télévision ! Dit Kate en soupirant.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! C'est sur la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance ! Rétorqua Castle.

Tout le monde se dirigea alors dans le bureau de Tori qui leur montra la vidéo. Ils étaient tous stupéfait par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Washington D.C, 9h00

Brennan était arrivée pour la première fois en retard à l'institut cependant le docteur Sarvoyan ne lui en tint pas rigueur vu qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaire. Mais Angela, elle l'avait remarqué et essaya de deviner pourquoi sa meilleure amie était en retard ce matin. Le docteur Brennan s'était donc dirigée vers l'un des laboratoires pour identifier les restes de soldats de la guerre de Sécession.

Pendant ce temps, Booth réussit à amener Parker à l'école à l'heure et à être au travail dans les temps. A peine eut il le temps de se poser sur sa chaise que son téléphone sonna. Un corps brûlé a été retrouvé, il devait y aller. Il sortit de son bureau tout en appelant l'institut Jefferson pour que les fouines soient sur la scènes de crime.

Quand Booth arriva avec son SUV sur la scène de crime, les fouines étaient déjà en action. Le docteur Sarvoyan et Brennan étaient au niveau du cadavre. Le cadavre avait la tête entièrement brûlée ainsi que les mains. Sur la poitrine de la victime, on pouvait voir une trace de brûlure seulement. Le reste du corps semblait intact. Booth examina la scène de crime. C'était une rue plutôt déserte malgré l'heure tardive de la matinée. Booth repéra trois caméras de surveillance qu'il irait voir les images une fois de retour au bureau. Rien n'aurait pu présager qu'il y aurait eu un meurtre dans le coin. Dans la rue, il y avait un bar qui était fermé pour la matinée mais aussi un centre de soins esthétiques. Brennan s'approcha de Booth et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Booth, nous retournons à l'institut. Nous avons fini ici. Prévenait Brennan à son coéquipier.

Booth hocha juste la tête. Il regarda encore la rue et décida de retourner à son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à son bureau au FBI, Booth regarda les images des caméras. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna au plus haut point qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Un femme se battait avec deux hommes. L'un lui envoya une boule de feu puis quand il était bien sûr qu'elle restait à terre, lui crama les mains et la tête. Quand ce fut fait, il se tourna vers son complice qui lui prit le bras et disparurent tous les deux dans un nuage de fumé. Booth se demanda au bout du 3ème visionnage si cela était réel ou si c'était à cause du café ! Si c'est le café, dès maintenant j'arrête ! Pensa l'agent du FBI face aux images de la caméra.

A l'aéroport de Los Angeles, 6h05

\- Les passagers pour le vol A440 à destination de Washington D.C veuillez prendre la porte D, s'il vous plaît ! Dit une voix dans l'aéroport.

Tout l'équipe, c'est-à-dire Kensi, Deeks, G, Sam, Granger et même Hetty, attendait dans la file d'attente de la porte D. G et Sam avaient repris leur débat sur les élections présidentielles. Kensi avait mis un casque sur les oreilles et écoutait la playlist qui était sur son Ipod. Deeks lui essayait de faire comprendre à sa voisine qu'il devait partir en voyage d'affaires et lui demanda de s'occuper de Monty quelques temps. Granger et Hetty regardaient leur équipe et la compara pour l'un à un groupe de gamins et pour l'autre à un troupeau d'animaux.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'équipe se retrouva à bord de l'avion. Deeks était vers le hublot et sortit son ordinateur pour regarder un film durant le vol. A côté de lui se trouvait Kensi qui avait éteint son Ipod et prévoyait de suivre le film avec son coéquipier. Trois rangées plus loin, se trouvaient assis côte à côte, Sam et G qui continuait à débattre mais cette fois-ci sur qui était le meilleur agent et lancèrent des paris sur les couples dans leur équipe. Dans les sièges du milieu, se situaient les deux plus vieux agents de l'équipe. L'avion décolla comme prévu à 6h30. Les deux agents seniors devaient donc s'occuper pendant les six heures de vol. Avant de partir de Los Angeles, Hetty avait prévenu l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs qui avait proposé que ses agents et lui-même accueillent leurs collègues de Los Angeles. Hetty avait bien sûr accepté la proposition de Gibbs qui lui avait dit que deux de ses agents iraient les chercher à l'aéroport de Washington D.C.

 **Si vous aimez, laissez une review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les personnages de Castle, Bones et NCIS:Los Angeles ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**_

Aéroport de Washington D.C., 12h30

Toute l'équipe d'Hetty attendait à l'aéroport les membres de l'équipe de Gibbs. La voiture de Gibbs s'arrêta devant les agents du NCIS et celle de Tony fit de même. Les membres de l'équipe d'Hetty se répartirent dans les deux véhicules. Deeks, Kensi et G se trouvèrent dans la voiture de Tony tandis que Gibbs transportait Sam, Hetty et Granger.

Les deux agents amenèrent leurs collègues au bureau du FBI. Ils passèrent d'abord dans le bureau de l'agent Fornell qui avait signalé ce phénomène auprès des autres institutions.

\- Bonjour Fornell ! dit Gibbs.

\- Salut Gibbs. Quel bon vent t'amène avec toute ta clique ? Dit l'agent du FBI.

\- Mes collègues de Los Angeles, ici présent, ont eu un meurtre identique chez eux et donc ils demandent à collaborer avec ton équipe ! Répondit Gibbs.

\- OK ! Déjà ce n'est pas mon équipe mais celle de l'agent Booth et de l'institut Jefferson. Venez, je vous amène auprès de lui. Rétorqua Fornell.

\- Mes amis dit Gibbs en se tournant vers ses collègues, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains. Si vous avez besoin d'un véhicule demandez au FBI, ils en ont plein !

Sur ces mots, Gibbs et son jeune agent partirent du FBI et retournèrent au siège du NCIS. Fornell se tourna vers les six agents du NCIS et leur demanda de le suivre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 5ème étage et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'agent Booth. Cependant, celui-ci n'était pas là. Fornell prit la décision de les amener à l'institut Jefferson. Ils partirent avec deux SUV. En arrivant au Jefferson, Fornell remarqua le SUV de l'agent Booth et rentra dans l'institut. Il le vit en train de parler avec les spécialistes des ossements. Il l'appela. Booth se retourna et se dirigea vers lui en s'excusant auprès de ses amis. Il demanda alors à l'agent senior pourquoi il était là.

\- Agent Booth, je vous présente les agents du NCIS de Los Angeles. Dit Fornell.

\- Los Angeles?! Pourquoi êtes-vous si loin de chez vous ? Demanda Booth.

\- Nous avons eu un cas similaire au votre cette nuit et nous demandons une collaboration ! Dit Hetty en regardant le jeune agent devant eux.

\- Un cas similaire cette nuit ? Dit Booth. Ce n'est pas possible de faire un tel trajet en moins de 6h !

\- Nous savons, agent Booth s'exprima Granger, c'est pourquoi nous demandons une collaboration !

\- Si mes supérieurs ne voient pas de problèmes alors je suis d'accord. Répondit le jeune agent.

Pendant cette échange, les fouines de l'institut observèrent leur collègue. Au bout d'un moment, le docteur Brennan prit la décision de rejoindre son coéquipier. Elle arriva à la fin de l'échange. Booth la vit arriver et la présenta aux agents de NCIS. Fornell lui s'est empressé de retourner à son bureau. Les fouines accueillirent donc les six agents du NCIS et leur firent part des informations qu'ils avaient déjà obtenu. Grâce à la vidéo qu'avait récupérer l'agent Booth et à celle du meurtre survenu à Los Angeles, les agents ont pu déterminer que les deux meurtres étaient liés. Bones leur firent part des détails sur la jeune femme. Leur victime s'appelait Amanda Stevens, elle avait 25 ans. Elle était avocate pour enfants. Elle avait obtenu son diplôme l'an passé et depuis travaillait dans un cabinet d'avocats.

Après le débriefing sur la victime, Hetty reçut un appel d'Eric et Nell. Elle sortit quelques instants pendant ce temps, les fouines expliquèrent les blessures qu'avaient reçu leur victime. Quand elle revient, elle dit :

\- Nous avons un autre cas !

\- Où ça ? Demanda G.

\- A New York ! Répondit sa supérieure.

\- Nous allons à New York ! S'extasia Deeks.

\- Exactement monsieur Deeks, nous partons pour New York. Le directeur Vance nous réserve l'hôtel pour tout le monde même les agents du FBI. Dit Hetty.

\- Merci agent Lange ! Bones, les fouines qui vient à New York ? Demanda alors Booth.

\- Seulement votre coéquipière Booth, nous avons besoin des autres à l'institut ! Répondit le docteur Sarvoyan. Docteur Brennan, préparez vos affaires, vous partez à New York !

Le docteur Brennan n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Camille s'en alla dans son bureau. Elle partit avec les agents et se séparèrent pour se retrouver dans une heure pour partir pour New York.

Pendant ce temps à New York

Castle depuis qu'il avait vu la vidéo sautait partout en disant à tout le monde dans le commissariat que les mutants existaient réellement. Les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan étaient descendu pour chercher les analyses et voir Lanie à propos du corps. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune officier arriva devant le bureau du capitaine. Il hésita avant de toquer à la porte de sa nouvelle supérieure. Il entra quand celle-ci lui a donné son autorisation. Beckett regarda le jeune qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Il mesurait facilement 1m95 et avait les yeux verts. Il avait les cheveux bruns et se tenait à une certaine distance de son bureau. Il avait l'air nerveux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intrus.

\- Je suis le lieutenant Jérémy Laporte. Je suis le nouveau lieutenant. Dit le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez, lieutenant? Demanda Beckett.

\- Je me suis trompé de district , madame. Répondit Jérémy. Je suis allé à mon ancien district ce matin, j'ai oublié que je commençais ici aujourd'hui madame.

\- Bon lieutenant, je passe l'éponge pour aujourd'hui mais c'est la dernière fois. Lui dit sa supérieure.

\- Merci madame ! Puis-je faire connaissance avec mon coéquipier ? Demanda timidement le lieutenant Laporte.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! C'est celui qui court partout en ce moment ! Répondit avec un sourire Beckett. Dites-moi Laporte, votre nom de famille n'a pas une consonance française ?

\- Si ! Je viens de France, madame.

\- Bien ! Vous pouvez disposer lieutenant.

Le lieutenant Laporte sortit du bureau de Beckett et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il regarda le tableau blanc et se mit au courant de l'affaire en cours. Castle avait vu le jeune homme s'installer à l'ancien bureau de sa femme. Il se dirigea vers lui pour lui parler. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui était restée à côté du bureau et lui dit :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Richard Castle, je suis écrivain, consultant pour la police et détective privé.

\- Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Jérémy Laporte.

\- Enchanté ! Vous vous êtes fait remonter les bretelles par la capitaine ?

\- Oui, je suis arrivé en retard !

\- Oh vous savez, elle me remonte toujours les bretelles ! D'après elle, je fais beaucoup de bêtises.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, le capitaine Beckett sortit de son bureau et cria : « CASTLE, dans mon bureau maintenant ! » et elle retourna à l'intérieur.

\- Vous voyez ! Dit Castle avant de se diriger vers le bureau de sa femme.

Le jeune lieutenant se demanda dans quelle brigade il est tombé, puis retourna à la contemplation du tableau blanc.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du capitaine, Castle se demandait ce qu'il avait fait. Il attendait qu'elle exprime sa colère mais rien ne vient. Il la regarda pendant un moment et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

\- Des agents du NCIS de Los Angeles et des agents du FBI de Washington D.C vont arrivés. Ils ont eu des cas similaires chez eux.

\- Cool l'agent Shaw va revenir avec ses gadgets ! Dit Castle tout joyeux.

\- Ce n'est pas l'agent Shaw qui vient ! C'est un autre agent du FBI.

\- Il y aura les gadgets avec lui ? Demanda Castle avec le ton d'un enfant à qui on lui priverait d'un jouet.

\- Je ne sais pas Castle et ce n'est pas le plus important mais le fait que le même tueur tue dans tous les États-Unis fait froid dans le dos. Alors tu as sympathisé avec ton nouveau coéquipier ?

\- Comment çà mon nouveau coéquipier ?! J'ai qu'une coéquipière et c'est toi ! Rétorqua Castle avec une mine déconfite.

\- Castle, j'ai demandé un nouveau lieutenant parce que je ne pourrais pas rester sur le terrain bien longtemps ! Dit Kate en essayant de faire comprendre à Castle son point de vue.

\- Mais tu peux rester plus longtemps encore sur le terrain. Tu es capitaine pas une bureaucrate. Dit Castle ne comprenant pas l'allusion de sa femme.

Celle-ci regarda pendant un moment Castle puis ouvrit un tiroir et mit devant son époux une boîte. Castle très curieux du contenu de cette boîte, l'ouvrit et découvrit un test de grossesse avec un plus bleu. Il regarda Kate qui avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres puis regarda à nouveau le test de grossesse. Il posa la boîte sur le bureau de Kate et la prit dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant dans l'oreille tout son amour pour elle. Il avait maintenant compris son allusion de tout à l'heure. Il demanda la confirmation à Kate qui lui a expliqué avoir fait une prise de sang avant de lui annoncer pour en être sûr.

Les deux lieutenants revenaient avec les résultats des analyses et une partie du rapport d'autopsie pratiquée par Lanie quand ils virent Castle et Kate en train de se faire un câlin et de s'embrasser. Ils virent aussi le petit nouveau qui avait les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il voyait. Son coéquipier était le compagnon de sa supérieure. Eh bien, ça va être bizarre tous les jours dans cette brigade.

 _ **Eh oui, Kate est enceinte ! Un bébé Castle ça va être bien ! Pour information, certaines femmes n'ont pas de nausée lors de leur grossesse. Si vous aimez, laissez une review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

 _ **Je ne possède pas Castle, Bones et encore moins NCIS : LA. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! je remercie Caskett71 de sa review.**_

New York, dans l'après-midi

Les agents du FBI et du NCIS était enfin arrivés à New York. Après avoir négocié pendant un long moment avec ses supérieurs, Booth avait pu obtenir un SUV pour les agents du NCIS. Les agents avaient conduit pendant 4 heures pour enfin arriver à New York en fin d'après-midi. Sur la route, l'institut Jefferson avait appelé Brennan pour la tenir informer de l'avancer de l'autopsie de la victime. Dans le second SUV qui contenait l'agent Callen, Sam, Kensi et Deeks (en effet Granger et Hetty ont été mis dans la voiture de Booth et Brennan), Nell les a appelés pour savoir comment se passait le voyage avec les deux supérieurs mais aussi pour leur donner les informations qu'Éric avait trouvées.

Booth se demandait qui étaient les policiers sur l'affaire en cours. Il se méfiait des new yorkais, ils peuvent parfois être des personnes qui utilisent un peu trop la violence. Booth regarda dans son rétroviseur intérieur et vit les deux agents seniors du NCIS en train de débattre sur quelque chose, puis il se tourna vers sa coéquipière qui était en train de relire le dossier sur leur victime et sur celle du NCIS.

Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le commissariat du 12ème district. Ils se garèrent et entrèrent tous ensemble dans le commissariat. A l'accueil, ils s'identifièrent et demandèrent à parler au capitaine du secteur criminologie. Après avoir présenté leurs armes, ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au 3ème étage.

Arrivé au 3ème étage, les agents furent épatés par l'agitation qui y régnait. Des policiers emmenèrent des suspects en salle d'interrogatoire, d'autres travaillaient au niveau d'un tableau et certains parlaient de leur soirée en travaillant à leur bureau. Les agents du NCIS et du FBI s'avancèrent dans la masse de policiers et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du capitaine Beckett. Booth frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit que l'on y invite d'entrée. Il ouvra la porte et il entra suivi de près par ses coéquipiers du moment. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant quelques minutes puis le capitaine Beckett sortit de son bureau et demanda l'attention de tous ses hommes.

« - Messieurs et dames, pour les jours qui suivent nous travaillerons en coopération avec le NCIS et le FBI. Je vous présente les agents Granger, Lange, Callen, Hannah, Blye, Deeks et Booth ainsi que le docteur Brennan. Je vous demanderais à tous de les accueillir chaleureusement et de leur donner tous les informations qu'ils vous demanderont. Je vous remercie. Retournez au boulot maintenant. »

Tout le monde retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire avant l'interruption. Kate présenta son équipe à ceux des autres agences.

« - Messieurs, dames, je vous présente mon équipe avec qui vous travaillerez. Voici le Sergent Esposito, le lieutenant Ryan et le lieutenant Laporte. Voici notre consultant, Monsieur Castle. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je retourne dans mon bureau. Ryan, Esposito, Laporte, je veux être tenu au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête.

Bien, mon capitaine répondit le petit nouveau. »

Kate retourna à son bureau et à sa paperasse administrative. Les lieutenants de police et le sergent débriefèrent les agents sur leur victime et partagèrent leurs informations avec eux.

La fin de la journée approchait à grand pas et pour le moment l'enquête sur les trois meurtres était une impasse. Tori n'avait rien pu tirer de la vidéo. Le meurtrier ne faisait pas face à la caméra. Aucune trace ADN n'avait pu être retrouvée lors de l'autopsie. Les agents se penchaient beaucoup sur le phénomène de la disparition du meurtrier. Enfin celui-ci et son complice, l'un produisait du feu avec ses mains, l'autre produisait un nuage de fumée dans laquelle ils disparaissaient.

Au bout d'un moment, tout ce petit monde se sépara, les agents du NCIS et du FBI allèrent à leur hôtel et les policiers retournèrent chez eux. Castle attendit quelques minutes Kate et rentrèrent ensemble.

A l'hôtel « The hall », 20h30 :

Les agents étaient arrivés à leur hôtel, ils furent dispatchés dans plusieurs chambres. Deeks et Granger étaient dans la même chambre, Hannah et Callen partagèrent la leur. Kensi étaient avec Hetty. Enfin Booth et Brennan étaient ensemble. Ils mangèrent un morceau au restaurant de l'hôtel et montèrent se coucher directement tout en ayant prévenu de l'horaire de départ du lendemain matin.

Chez les Castle, 20h15 :

Kate et Rick venaient à peine de rentrer qu'Alexis sortit de l'appartement tout en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Martha était partie un peu plus tôt pour l'une de ses représentations théâtrales. Aujourd'hui, elle devait jouer une pièce écrite à partir du roman Les liaisons dangereuses de Laclos. Martha jouait l'un des rôles principaux de la pièce. Kate et Rick avaient l'appartement pour eux tous seul. Rick voulait fêter la nouvelle que Kate lui avait apprise plus tôt dans la journée. Il lui prépara un bon petit plat qu'ils le dégustèrent. Rick l'emmena ensuite dans la chambre où ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endormissent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

 **Je ne possède pas les personnages de Castle, Bones et NCIS : Los Angeles.**

 **Si vous aimez l'histoire, mettez un commentaire.**

Le petit matin était en train de se lever. Chez les Castle, personne n'était levé. Rick commençait à émerger tout doucement de son sommeil. Il regarda son réveil. Il donnait 7h30. Le couple avait passé une bonne nuit. Il serait donc en forme pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Rick sentait que Kate commençait à bouger. Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa dans le cou, il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Il l'embrassa tendrement, elle répondit à son baiser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et dit.

"- Bonjour toi.

Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi?

Comme un bébé. De plus j'ai eu un réveil en douceur.

Je suis bien content que ton réveil te plaise.

J'aimerais en avoir un comme ça tous les matins.

Cela pourrait être possible.

Les deux tourtereaux se préparèrent à passer la journée au poste avec les nouveaux venus.

Hetty Lange était au téléphone avec ses deux agents restés sur place. L'autopsie révélait que la victime avait été tuée par un choc électrique très important qui avait fait exploser tous ses organes. Hetty rangea son téléphone après avoir demandé au deux agents de venir les rejoindre à New-York. Hetty descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel et commanda un thé. Ses agents la rejoignirent très rapidement et prennent ensemble le petit déjeuner. Il furent rejoint une demi-heure plus tard par l'agent du FBI et de sa coéquipière.

À la fin du repas, nos amis du FBI et du NCIS prirent les véhicules et se rendirent au poste de police.

Au 12eme district.

Kate et Rick étaient à peine arrivé que le portable de Castle sonna. Il se mit à l'écart pour répondre.

"- Richard Castle !

Oncle Rick, on peut se voir ? Dit la voix d'une femme.

Bien sûr. Tu es où là ?

Je suis au niveau du zoo de Central Park.

Très bien. Ne bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite !"

Castle rangea son portable et retourna auprès de son épouse. Il s'excusa et partit aussitôt.

Il prit un taxi et se dirigea au zoo de Central Park. À peine le taxi était arrivé, il sorta hors de celui-ci et se précipita à l'entrée du zoo. À cette heure-ci, il était presque vide. Castle regarda partout jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit. Oui elle était là juste devant lui. Sa filleule était à New-York.

Rick l'a rejoignit et lui dit.

"- Bonjour sweetheart. Comment vas-tu ?

Je vais très bien Oncle Rick. Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pour te parler de quelque chose.

Oui je t'écoute. Je suis tout ouïe

Je sais que tu travailles avec la police de New-York et je veux te demander de quitter l'enquête qui est en cours.

Attends quelques minutes. Tu veux que je laisse tomber la police de New-York, c'est ça ?

Non je veux que tu te retire de l'enquête. Invoque des raisons personnelles ou autres choses mais retire toi de cette enquête. C'est pour ton bien !

Je ne vais pas quitter cette enquête. Et comment sais tu sur quelle enquête je travaille ?

Je ne peux pas te répondre Oncle Rick. C'est classé confidentiel.

Donc si je résume bien, tu connais l'enquête sur laquelle je travaille, tu me demandes de l'abandonner et je ne plus penser à la victime pour des raisons confidentiel C'est ça ?

Oui Oncle Rick !

Tu sais quoi Mariane. Je vais continuer cette enquête que cela te plaise ou plaisent aux personnes pour qui tu travailles. Si tu entrave cette enquête, je demanderai à ce que tu sois arrêtée. C'est clair pour toi ?

Oui Oncle Rick.

Sur ce au revoir Mariane.

Rick ne laissant pas sa filleule répondre qu'il s'en alla encore en colère des propos de cette dernière. Lui abandonner une enquête, jamais !

Rick arriva au poste encore énervé par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil à côté du bureau du nouveau lieutenant. Il contempla le tableau. On savait déjà que la victime de New-York était morte par un coup de feu, celle de Washington DC était morte suite à l'impact d'une boule de feu et celle de Los Angeles était morte par un choc électrique. Le seul point commun connu pour le moment était que les assaillants s'étaient volatilisés dans un nuage de fumée comme la méchante reine dans la série Once upon a Time qu'Alexis regardait le vendredi soir. Rick réfléchissait depuis un moment qu'il ne vit pas le jeune lieutenant arrivé avec deux nouvelles personnes.

Quelque part dans le monde.

Mordicus Fletcher et Litos Rawks regardait les infos du monde. Thereza Parx s'amusait à créer des boules d'énergie. Mordicus Fletcher était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, chauve et le visage défiguré par de nombreuses cicatrices. Sa grande compétences est qu'il peut se téléporter dans un nuage de fumée et emporter des personnes avec lui. Litos lui était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il est brun foncé au yeux marrons, il a un début de barbe et il fume des cigares. Sa plus grande compétences est de contrôler le feu et c'est un coureur de jupons. Thereza, elle est plutôt grande, noir au yeux bleus, elle contrôle l'électricité comme si elle s'occupait d'un animal. Elle est en quelque sorte le cerveau du groupe.

Quelque part aux États-Unis.

Mariane Johnson venait tout juste de rentrer de New-York. Sa soeur Delphine Johnson était dans la salle d'entraînement avec Martin Stevenson son coéquipier. Delphine est une jeune femme âgée d'à peine 20 ans. Elle est très svelte et d'une agilité hors norme. Elle était en train de s'entraîner en utilisant ses pourvoirs de télékinesiste et télépathique. Son coéquipier lui attaquait avec son pouvoir de l'eau. Il est plutôt grand mais aussi très musclé. Mariane arriva à côté de la salle d'entraînement et regarda avec avidité l'entraînement de sa petite soeur. Elle venait d'échouer à sa mission : éloigner toutes les agences américaines des trois meurtres qui ont été commis.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils avaient fini, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur. Elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. La victime de New-York était un agent et un collègue pour elle. C'était une attaque directe contre son agence. Elle devait tout faire pour résoudre ce problème. Elle toqua à la porte de l'agent supérieur puis elle entra. Elle lui exposa les faits celui contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait ne la réprimanda pas mais resta silencieux. Il la congédia après quelques minutes de réflexion. Mariane sortit du bureau de son supérieur et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle fit quelques recherches sur les trois victimes mais elles n'avaient pas de point commun à par le fait qu'elles étaient toutes les trois dans la même école militaire cependant pas en même temps. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Matt Clifford, son coéquipier arriva dans le bureau. Ce jeune homme de 24 ans, brun aux yeux verts et très bien bâti, revenait de sa mission en Allemagne. Il la salua et lui demanda des nouvelles sur leurs collègues toujours en mission sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en aurait aucune. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à taper son rapport de mission. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête et demanda à sa coéquipière.

" - Mariane, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Matt, je suis sur une mission très particulière, j'ai besoin de me concentrer mais je n'y arrive pas.

Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Non je dois la faire seul."

Suite à cette échange, Mariane sortit du bureau et partit en direction de son appartement.

Castle, Beckett et tous les agents du NCIS et du FBI étaient encore en train de trouver un point commun entre les trois victimes à part leur façon d'avoir été tué. Le militaire était un très bon marine. Récemment promu au grade de lieutenant, il était en permission à Los Angeles au moment où il s'est fait tuer. L'avocate de Washington DC était une jeune avocate pour enfants après avoir été à l'école militaire. En effet, ils ont trouvé en faisant des recherches qu'elle était la fille du général Stevens des Rangers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci Caskett71 pour ton commentaire. Cela fait très plaisir. Je suis désolé pour le retard mais je suis débordée par mes études cependant je vais essayer de poster un peu plus souvent. Désolé si ce chapitre est un peu court!  
**

L'agent Booth et le nouveau lieutenant finissaient leur recherche sur leur dernière victime. Ils avaient enfin découvert son nom. La dernière victime s'appelait Lucas McFisher. Il était devenu banquier après avoir quitté l'armée en 1980. C'était un homme très correct de son vivant, pas un seul découvert ni de casier judiciaire. Le lieutenant Laporte était en train de demander un mandat pour fouiller la maison de la victime. Les deux agents du NCIS fraîchement arrivés se familiarisaient avec les locaux, en effet, ils avaient trouvé la salle de sport et ils s'entraînaient au combat.

Loin dans le Pacifique

Litos et Thereza s'entraînaient ensemble pendant que Mordicus faisait des recherches sur leur prochaine victime. Sur la vidéo de l'ordinateur, Mordicus regardait les mouvements de la jeune femme avec attention. La jeune femme était dans un bureau avec des piles de dossiers. Sur l'écran d'à côté, il y avait le dossier de la jeune femme. Ecole militaire, puis les Marines et enfin l'université de Columbia section droit. Leur prochaine victime serait difficile à avoir mais cela faisait 5 semaines qu'ils suivaient tous ses mouvements. Dans deux jours, ce sera l'heure du jugement.

Mordicus se souvenait

 _ **Flash-back :**_

 _ **Mordicus avait onze ans, son père était le colonel Fletcher du 11**_ _ **ème**_ _ **régiment des Navy seal. Mordicus était très malade souvent à l'hôpital à cause de son asthme aggravé. Un jour, un médecin dit à sa mère :**_

 _ **« Madame Fletcher, il y a un nouveau traitement pour l'asthme cependant il est encore à l'état expérimental mais il pourrait aider votre fils à avoir une meilleure vie.**_

 _ **Et il pourra rentrer à la maison ?**_

 _ **Oui madame Fletcher !**_

 _ **Alors je veux qu'il ait le traitement expérimental !**_

 _ **Ok mais vous devez savoir que Mordicus devra être coupé du monde, vous ne pourrez pas lui rendre visite.**_

 _ **Je veux juste le meilleur pour mon fils. »**_

 _ **Deux jours plus tard, Mordicus était transféré dans un centre spécial, il rencontra Litos et Thereza, deux enfants souffrant de multiples cancers. Il passait la plupart du temps avec eux, sauf lors des traitements.**_

 _ **Des personnes en blouse blanche leur injectaient des produits tous les jours et cela précédait une séance d'électrochocs. Il souffrait de ce traitement mais il devait le faire pour sa mère.**_

 _ **Les mois passaient, son asthme disparaissait mais les personnes en blouse blanche lui disaient qu'il n'était pas prêt à partir.**_

 _ **Un jour, il surprit, en compagnie de Litos et Thereza, une conversation des personnes en blouse blanche. Ils disaient que les enfants étaient presque prêts pour devenir des soldats, que leur entraînement se ferait prochainement dans un autre centre.**_

 _ **Les trois enfants étaient effrayés, ils étaient devenus des armes pour l'armée.**_

 _ **Un jour, ils déplacèrent les enfants dans un centre de formation au combat. Ils entrainèrent les enfants à comprendre et utiliser leur pouvoir suite au traitement. Pendant des mois, ils s'entrainèrent mais un jour, Mordicus et ses deux compagnons réussirent à s'enfuir du centre. Lors de leur fuite, ils purent distinguer un logo sur le centre, un crâne avec des tentacules.**_

 _ **Pendant trois ans, ils se cachèrent dans des centres pour jeunes et un jour, ils partirent découvrir le monde.**_

 _ **Fin du flash-back.**_

Mordicus sortit de ses souvenirs. Il regarda ses compagnons et se joignit à leur entraînement.

Dans une base secrète au Etats-Unis.

Mariane et Matt avaient mis des alertes pour tous mouvements inhabituels, c'était leur quotidien. Ils s'étaient rendus à la salle de débriefing en compagnie de Delphine, Martin, l'agent Thomas Davis et de l'agent Jacob Merville. Thomas et Jacob étaient partenaires, ils sont tous les deux très grands (1,80m et 1,79m), brun aux yeux verts. On dirait des frères mais la seule différence entre eux étaient leur origine, Jacob était un amérindien alors que Thomas avait des origines françaises. Depuis de quelques mois, Thomas s'était rapproché de Delphine. Des paris avaient été ouvertes sur le moment où ils officialiseraient leur couple.

Le débriefing passa très vite. Nick Fury les pressait à trouver les tueurs de militaire. Ils sortirent de la salle et dirigèrent vers leur bureau.

Ils étaient tous dans la même salle. Mariane et Jacob avaient leurs bureaux l'uns à côté de l'autre vers la fenêtre. Thomas et Delphine avaient leurs bureaux l'uns en face de l'autre au plus proche de la porte. Enfin Martin et Matt avaient le leur l'un à côté de l'autre à côté du mur.

Ils restèrent dans leur bureau à chercher des informations. Mariane s'était connectée sur les caméras du 12ème. Elle voyait Rick chercher des informations à côté de sa compagne, Kate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

 **Merci Caskett71 pour ton commentaire. Je prendrais le temps de souffler un peu à la fin de cette année de cours bien chargé.**

Au 12ème, il était presque 20h et tout le monde était encore là. Le docteur Brennan était encore en visioconférence avec l'institut Jefferson et Lanie était avec elle pour transmettre le rapport d'autopsie de leur victime au docteur Sarvoyan. Booth lui faisait des recherches avec les agents du NCIS sur le passé des trois victimes pour trouver plus d'informations. Les gars étaient partis fouiller le domicile de la victime. Le lieutenant Laporte, Castle et Kate étaient tous les trois en train de finaliser d'inscrire les informations sur le « murder board ». Pour le moment, ils avaient quelques informations sur les victimes mais des images très floues des meurtriers. Tori avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour obtenir une image. Ils étaient toujours en train de travailler quand Kate regarda l'heure et qu'elle vit les gars revenir de l'appartement de la victime. Les gars inscrivirent leur trouvaille sur le tableau tout en le disant aux autres et retournèrent à leur bureau.

La dernière victime était célibataire et avait été en contact avec un certain professeur M. Maldorifus. Avant que les gars ne commencent la recherche sur ce professeur, les agents du NCIS et l'agent Booth arrivèrent et dirent :

« - Cooper Hammer et Amanda Stevens ont, tous les deux, été dans le même camp de l'armée par leurs parents et c'est dans ce camp que Hammer a commencé à devenir militaire.

On va pouvoir rajouter cela sur le tableau, des rapprochements avec McFisher ? demanda Kate.

Non, rien pour le moment, répondit l'agent Dufoyer.

Bon dans ce cas, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, rentrez chez vous ou à votre hôtel et reposez- vous, dit Kate. »

Les gars ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils prirent leur veste et étaient presque déjà dans l'ascenseur. Lanie et le Dr Brennan venaient tout juste de débarquer que Booth et les agents du NCIS se partirent en direction de la sortie. Lanie regarda un moment les trois dernières personnes dans le bureau et comprit qu'ils avaient eu l'autorisation de partir de reposer. Elle prit donc l'ascenseur pour redescendre à la morgue chercher ses affaires. Le lieutenant Laporte commença à ranger son bureau puis le trouvant bien, dit au revoir au capitaine et à son coéquipier et prit la direction de la sortie. Kate et Rick le suivirent quelques minutes plus tard.

A l'appartement des Castle, quelque temps plus tard :

Rick et Kate venaient à peine de rentrer qu'ils perçurent une engueulade au premier. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit et ils virent Alexis en train de s'énerver contre sa grand-mère

« - Grand-mère, tu ne comprends pas, je veux être là-bas.

Mais ce n'est pas un projet d'avenir, pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir faire ça ?

Pour me rendre utile à la société !

Mais tu peux être utile à la société en faisant autre chose. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument faire ça ? A cause de ta mère ?

Ma mère n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Elle ne le sait même pas, … »

Rick en eut marre d'entendre ça, cela lui déchirait le cœur, il décida d'intervenir.

« - mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Grand-mère veut m'empêcher d'avancer dans la vie !

Elle veut arrêter ses études de droit répliqua Martha.

On se calme ici ! Alexis pourquoi veux-tu arrêter le droit et pourquoi ne m'en n'as-tu pas parler ?

Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir toi et Kate dit la jeune rousse en baissant la tête

Kate lui dit :

Tu ne nous décevras pas si tu as de bonnes raisons !

Je veux entrer partir à Policity dans l'Etat de l'Oregon pour entrer dans l'école fédérale. »

Rick et Kate ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle, ils restèrent bouche bée.

Quelque part aux Etats-Unis, dans une base secrète :

Mariane avait dit aux autres de rentrer chez eux, il fallait qu'ils se reposent. Seul Jacob était resté. Ils avaient surveillé les écrans toute la journée et avaient aussi surveillé les civils qui étaient sur cette affaire. Jacob est le plus calme de l'équipe, il est aussi le plus discret. Il peut venir jusqu'à vous s'en que vous vous en rendiez compte. C'est en quelque sorte un ninja sans en être un. Elle finissait ses recherches quand elle découvrit un truc. Une très ancienne agence de recherche sur le super humain qui avait été démantelée suite à des expériences non autorisées sur des êtres humains avaient dans leur conseil les pères des trois victimes : le général Hammer qui avait gardé sa place au sein de l'armée, le commandant Stevens et le docteur McFisher, médecin pédiatrique qui est mort d'une crise cardiaque un an avant le démantèlement de l'agence. L'agence en question s'appelait « Un combat pour la vie ». Mariane en parla avec Jacob et mirent au point des tour de garde pour surveiller les écrans.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, les écrans se mirent à sonner. Un phénomène se passait. Il fallait trouver où cela se passait.

Dans une ruelle de la Grande Pomme, dans le quartier de Manhattan, une personne se faisait torturer. Il lui demandait des informations qu'elle n'avait pas. Ce qu'ils lui faisaient n'était pas humain et eux non plus. La jeune femme souffrait atrocement. Une partie d'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. en voyant la souffrance dans ses yeux, Thereza recommença à la torturer mais plus violemment ne lui laissant plus le temps de respirer. Elle frappa par moment si fort que leur victime était presque méconnaissable. Peu de temps après, Litos décida d'abréger cela et la brûla dans cette ruelle. Les assaillants repartirent comme ils étaient venus dans un nuage de fumée. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le petit garçon qui s'était caché derrière les poubelles. Ce petit garçon avait tout vu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, toute l'équipe de Mariane arrivèrent sur les lieux. Les agents du PIM (Police des inhumains et mutants) embarquèrent le corps et rechercha dans la ruelle toute trace des assaillants. Ils remarquèrent le petit garçon et l'emmenèrent avec eux pour l'interroger. Mais, eux, n'ont pas remarqué les caméras de surveillance du bar qui appartient à un célèbre écrivain.

 **Bon je sais c'est très court mais j'aime écrit par petite partie pour donner plus de suspense. Mais que va dire ce petit garçon ? d'où vient-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec ses parents ? Pour le savoir venez lire la suite dans une prochaine publication.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 **Voici le prochain chapitre. Comme d'habitude, certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires.**

La police est arrivée sur les lieux après que le PIM soit parti. Il avait été appelé par une vieille dame qui se plaignait du bruit de voisinage. Lors du contrôle de la ruelle à côté du bar, il découvrit une mare de sang. Les deux agents décidèrent donc d'appeler la scientifique et d'attendre la criminelle.

Chez les Castle, 2 :30

Rick et Kate dormaient paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie stridente retentisse dans la chambre. Rick grogna un moment et Kate se réveilla et répondit à son téléphone. Elle écouta attentivement ce que son interlocuteur lui disait puis elle raccrocha. Elle sortit de son lit et commença à s'habiller. Rick fit de même et ils partirent ensemble pour la scène de crime.

Sur la scène de crime, 2 :50

La scientifique était partout sur la scène de crime, cependant il n'y avait pas de corps. Lanie était au niveau de la tache de sang qu'elle examinait attentivement. Esposito et Ryan faisait le tour du voisinage pour obtenir des informations. L'inspecteur Laporte discutait avec les uniformes qui avaient alerter la scientifique.

Rick paru étonner de la scène de crime inhabituelle. C'était juste une tache de sang que Lanie examinait attentivement. Dès que les deux partenaires furent près de Lanie, celle-ci se retourna vers eux et leur dit :

« - Nous n'avons pas trouver le corps correspondant à cette tache de sang. Je peux juste vous dire que la victime doit être morte vu la quantité de sang.

Merci Lanie. »

A peine que Lanie soit partie de la scène de crime que l'inspecteur Laporte ainsi que les gars arrivèrent vers Castle et Kate.

« - Bonjour à vous ! Les voisins nous disent qu'ils ont entendu beaucoup de bruit comme si on torturait un animal et l'une des voisines a décidé d'appeler la police.

Les uniformes n'ont rien trouvé de suspect.

Merci les gars. Regardez ! Juste en face, il y a le bar de Castle.

Exactement ! Justement, nous avons mis en place des caméras à l'extérieur.

On pourrait les avoir Castle ?

Bien sûr ! Je ferai tout pour le bon déroulement de l'enquête. »

Tout le monde se dirigeait vers le bar de l'écrivain. Celui-ci vu l'heure qu'il était, était fermé. Castle prit une de ses clés, l'a mis dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte du porte. Il entra et se dirigea vers son bureau dans le sous-sol. Enfin dans son bureau, il alluma l'ordinateur et mis sur l'écran, la vidéo de la caméra extérieure. Il la téléchargea également sur une clé USB qu'il remit à la police.

Une fois cela fait, il regarda l'écran et pâlit à la vue des images. Kate se retourna pour voir Rick et remarqua son changement d'attitude. Elle se retourna à nouveau sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était une équipe inconnue qui s'affairait autour de leur victime.

Kate prit à part Rick et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il décida de lui parler de la discussion qu'il a eu avec sa nièce.

Pendant ce temps, à la base du PIM

Mariane et ses coéquipiers avaient installé le petit dans la salle de repos de la base. Il ne dormait pas, il était effrayé. Il répétait sans cesse que les monstres viendraient pour lui à cause de ce qu'il avait vu. Tout ce qu'ils avaient obtenu pour le moment du petit garçon était son nom. Il s'appelait Matt MacCollum. Jacob et Thomas faisaient des recherches sur le gamin et se posaient des questions sur le fait qu'il était dehors après minuit.

Mariane et Delphine étaient restées avec le petit et essayaient de le rassurer pour qu'il se repose un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, Matt s'est endormi sur Mariane.

Dans le loft des Castle, 5h30,

Alexis était déjà debout. Elle avait tout préparé pour son voyage. Aujourd'hui elle partait pour Policity. Alexis laissa un mot pour sa famille et sortit de l'appartement. Elle descendit les escaliers et devant la porte de l'immeuble, une voiture l'attendait. Elle monta dans la voiture et elle s'en alla sans se retourner.

11h30, dans l'Oregon, Policity, université du PIM,

Alexis venait de sortir de l'avion. Elle découvrit l'université de Policity où elle venait d'être admise. Sur le campus, elle rencontra ses camarades. Elle allait vivre ici pendant 2 ans. Le directeur de l'université ou plutôt la directrice de l'université est une femme très grande aux cheveux bruns. Elle est également la directrice adjointe du PIM. Cette femme du nom de Jenna Porter est un agent senior, elle rencontra les nouvelles recrues et leur donna toutes les informations qu'ils auraient besoins.

Pour sa première journée, Alexis était très heureuse. Elle allait enfin devenir quelqu'un qui pourrait se rendre utile. Elle avait hâte de commencer les cours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, voici mon prochain chapitre! Je remercie ceux qui me laisse des commentaires, c'est très agréable de savoir qu'on est lu et d'avoir des conseils. Merci de me laisser un commentaire!**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Cela fait un mois que l'enquête stagne. Castle a plusieurs fois tenté de contacter sa nièce mais rien ne fonctionnait. Que ce soit les mails et les différents numéros de téléphone, rien n'a marché. Les agents du NCIS et du FBI étaient repartis dans leur agence. Le district 12 était plus calme. Cependant Castle déprimait un peu. Alexis était partie sans leur dire au revoir en laissant juste une lettre. Le ventre de Kate s'était un peu arrondit. Elle entamait son 4ème mois de grossesse.

A Los Angeles,

L'équipe d'Hetty avait mis l'enquête de côté mais à chaque occasion ils replongeaient dedans afin de rendre justice aux familles. Depuis un certain moment, certains agents du NCIS avaient trouvé leur moitié. En effet, au cours de leur voyage à New York, Kensy et Deeks avait officialisé leur relation. G, quant à lui, entretenait une correspondance avec l'informaticienne de la police de New York.

Pour eux, aucune avancée sur l'enquête.

A Washington D.C.,

Comme chaque jour, le docteur Brennan auscultait un squelette. Parker arriva au moment où elle tenait le crâne dans sa main pour l'observer. Quand Tempérance remarqua sa présence, elle reposa le crâne et se dirigea vers lui.

« - Parker, que fais-tu ici ? Ton père est là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta mère ?

Bonjour docteur Brennan ! Non, il n'est pas là ! Elle m'attend dans la voiture. Je suis venu vous demander si vous voulez bien parler de votre métier à ma classe ?

Comment ?

On nous a demander d'amener un de nos parents pour qu'il présent son métier à de jeunes enfants comme nous.

Pourquoi moi, Parker, je ne suis pas l'un de tes parents !

Tu es la petite amie de mon père dont tu es en quelque sorte ma belle-mère ! »

Le raisonnement de Parker est très logique !

« - Parker, tu devrais demander à ton père ou à ta mère de faire la présentation devant tes camarades !

D'accord, Brennan, dit Parker, déçu de la réponse de la petite amie de son père. »

Parker repartit rejoindre sa mère. Brennan retourna à son travail.

Agence du PIM

Matt était allongé sur un lit dans une chambre blanche. Il dormait. Mariane, dans sa chambre, avait mis la caméra de la chambre de Matt sur son écran et le surveillait. Elle regarda son téléphone, elle avait des messages de son oncle. Elle les ignora et rangea son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Jacob entra dans la chambre et se posa à côté de sa petite amie. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et descendit de plus en plus. Mariane se tourna vers son compagnon et répondit à ses caresses.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Thomas et Delphine étaient déjà en plein ébats.

Soudain, une alarme sonna. Ni une, ni deux, les deux jeunes femmes s'extirpèrent de leur amant, s'habilla et coururent jusqu'à la chambre du jeune garçon. Matt pleurait à chaudes larmes. Mariane le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Delphine essaya de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le petit garçon finit par se rendormir entre les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient également endormies. Thomas et Jacob observaient pendant un moment leur compagne et finirent par retourner à leur chambre s'endormir.

L'agent Matt et Martin faisaient de la surveillance. Au bout d'un moment, Martin s'en alla et laissa Matt tout seul. Martin se rendit sur le toit de l'agence et s'envola.

Quelque part dans le Pacifique,

Martin se posa dans une clairière. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt jusqu'à un entrepôt. Litos ouvrit la porte et l'accueillit.

« - Bonsoir Martin, des informations du continent ?

Oui, vous avez laissé un témoin derrière vous lors du meurtre de la fille du général Marchall !

Comment ça ? répondit Thereza.

Nous avons trouvé un petit garçon. Il vous a vu.

Nous devons l'éliminer ! dit Mordicus.

Comment faire ? Il est protégé par la PIM ! dit Litos.

Je peux vous faire entrer et vous couvrir pendant que vous vous occupez du gamin, dit Martin.

Excellente idée, Martin. Il faut d'abord mettre en place un plan. Nous te recontacterons pour le plan, dit Mordicus. »

Martin salua ses compagnons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il retourna à la clairière et s'envola.

Policity, université du PIM,

Alexis suivait les cours avec assiduité. Elle avait même reçu des compliments de la part de la directrice pour ses notes et ses compétences rapidement acquises.

Aujourd'hui, elle commençait la journée avec cours de self-défense et suivait avec un cours de secourisme. Après son dernier cours, elle fut convoquée chez la directrice de l'université.

Arrivée dans le bureau de la directrice, elle remarqua une femme grande et brune. La directrice lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

« - Bonjour Alexis, je te présente le chef des agents de niveau 5 du PIM, l'agent Maria Hill.

Bonjour Madame, répondit Alexis »

L'agent Hill fit un mouvement de la tête.

« - Alexis, si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai parlé de tes compétences et de tes qualités à la direction et à l'agent Hill, et tu vas passer le reste de tes études en présence de vrais agents où tu acquerras de nouvelles compétences.

Madame, vous voulez dire que je deviens un agent du PIM immédiatement ?

Exactement, répondit l'agent senior, nous avons besoin de nouveaux agents et des agents qui ont les qualités et les compétences que vous avez.

….

Cela ne vous intéresse pas ? demanda l'agent senior.

Si, si, cela m'intéresse ! Vous pensez que je serais à la hauteur ? demanda Alexis.

Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez avec d'autres agents. »

A la suite de ces mots, le téléphone de l'agent senior sonna. Elle sortit du bureau laissant seul la directrice et sa jeune élève. Alexis était encore étonnée par ce qu'il s'était passé. La directrice congédia Alexis qui retourna à ses cours. A la fin de la journée, elle reçut un coup de téléphone. Elle fit ses bagages. En bas de son logement, une voiture l'attendait, elle monta. La voiture se mit à rouler dès qu'elle fût assisse.

 **Voici une petite annonce: c'est bientôt la rentrée! Donc je voudrais souhaiter une bonne rentrée pour tout mes lecteurs et lectrices.**

 **J'espère que mon prochain chapitre sera moins long à arriver. Cependant, j'ai pris l'initiative de réécrire l'une de mes histoires. Si cela vous intéresse, c'est Le Pacte Rompu d'Artémis.**

 **Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà j'ai été inspirée! Merci de laisser un commentaire à la fin de votre lecture, ça fait toujours plaisir!  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Blackwidow90legolas88**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

La voiture roulait depuis un bon moment. Alexis finit par s'endormir à l'arrière de la voiture. La voiture bifurqua sur une petite route de terre. Elle se dirigea vers une petite falaise. Un pan de la paroi de pierre s'ouvrit et la voiture s'y engouffra. Elle continua à rouler dans un couloir de métal. Au bout de ce couloir, ce trouvait un parking, la voiture se gara sur l'une des places libres restantes. Le chauffeur coupa le moteur et descendit de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture et vit la jeune fille endormie. Le gardien du parking arriva pour lui faire signer le registre. Le chauffeur signa le registre et demanda de l'aide au gardien. Le gardien prit les valises de la jeune fille tandis que le chauffeur prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans les étages logements. L'agent senior attendait à l'étage des logements. Quand elle vit la jeune recrue dans les bras de son chauffeur, elle les dirigea vers les logements de celle-ci. Elle déverrouilla la porte du logement et laissa entrer le chauffeur et le gardien du parking. Le gardien déposa les valises dans un coin et repartit à son poste. Le chauffeur déposa la jeune femme sur le lit et s'en alla.

Le lendemain matin, Alexis se réveilla dans un lit, cependant elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie. Elle explora le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans une grande pièce avec un bureau dans un coin et une armoire dans l'autre. Elle se dirigea vers la première porte. Celle-ci donnait à une salle d'eau contenant une douche avec un lavabo et de l'autre côté un WC. Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'autre porte. Elle donnait sur une autre pièce qui contenait une cuisine ainsi qu'un coin séjour. Elle découvrit ses valises à côté de la porte. Elle prit l'une de ses valises et en sortit des vêtements. Elle les prit et partit se doucher. Une fois habillée, elle partit à la découverte de sa cuisine. Elle prit une tasse dans son placard et se fit un chocolat chaud. Elle venait à peine de mettre sa tasse dans l'évier qu'on tapa à la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte et l'agent Hill était devant.

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Castle, bienvenue à l'agence du PIM.

Bonjour Madame ! Merci !

Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire visiter l'agence et te montrer ton poste ! »

Sans qu'Alexis n'ait pu dire quelque chose, l'agent Hill l'invita à la suivre. Elles partirent toutes les deux. Alexis s'extasiait de cette visite. Elle fit la connaissance avec d'autres agents et reçut de la part du gardien du parking, une voiture. L'agent l'emmena dans une pièce remplit d'écrans et de bureaux. Six des bureaux avaient des dossiers entassés dessus. L'agent Hill lui désigna son bureau qui était encore vide et lui dit que ses coéquipiers arriveront bientôt. Alexis s'installa à son bureau. Sur son sous-main, il y avait un papier avec son identifiant et son mot de passe pour son ordinateur de boullot. Elle déverrouilla son ordinateur et ouvrit sa boîte mail. Elle avait des messages de son père et de sa grand-mère. Elle les ouvrit et leur répondit rapidement. Elle avait également un mail de la directrice adjointe du PIM, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit que ses professeurs lui enverront tous les cours qu'elle devra travailler en même temps qu'elle sera à l'agence. Elle ouvrit l'une des pièces jointes et commença à l'étudier. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son cours qu'elle ne vit pas que ses coéquipiers étaient arrivés.

Matt savait qu'il allait y avoir une nouvelle recrue mais il ne penserait pas qu'elle serait aussi jolie. Matt était en contemplation devant la nouvelle quand tous les autres arrivèrent. Mariane et Delphine s'étonnèrent de voir leur cousine ici. Elles se dirigèrent vers elle et se mirent devant son écran. Alexis ne les remarqua toujours pas. Delphine appuya sur le bouton de l'ordinateur et l'écran s'éteignit. Alexis leva la tête de l'écran et s'étonna de voir ses deux cousines devant elle.

Pendant ce temps, à New York,

Rick tapait sur son ordinateur. Depuis le départ d'Alexis, il eut du mal à écrire. Gina lui mettait la pression. Le ventre de Kate s'arrondissait de plus en plus. Lors de la première échographie, ils purent entendre le cœur du bébé battre. Kate entamait maintenant son sixième mois, lors de la dernière échographie, le médecin leur avait demandé s'il voulait savoir le sexe du bébé mais Kate ne voulait pas savoir et donc Rick avait accepté sa décision. Rick écrivait un nouveau chapitre quand il reçut une notification. Alexis venait de lui écrire. Il lut attentivement ce que lui avait écrit sa fille. Il était heureux pour elle mais était également triste qu'elle ne soit pas là.

Kate qui était endormi jusque-là, se posta sur le chambranle de la porte. Elle regardait son époux écrire. Celui-ci se sentant espionner releva la tête et vit sa magnifique femme devant lui. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et celle-ci s'avança et se plaça sur ses genoux. Il lui montra l'écran d'ordinateur et li également le message d'Alexis. Elle était heureuse qu'Alexis s'épanouisse autant. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

A Los Angeles,

L'équipe d'Hetty avait clos le dossier et mis aux archives. Ils ne pouvaient plus laisser le dossier ouvert. L'équipe avait prévenu les autres équipes et leur avait expliqué la situation. Ils avaient continué à faire leur travail mais ne pouvaient plus continuer.

Hetty avait accordé à son équipe un mois de vacances. Elle partit se reposer dans son chalet en Suisse pendant que son équipe était éparpillé. Sam avait rejoint son fils pendant une semaine à l'école militaire puis restait le reste de ses vacances avec sa famille à Los Angeles.

Callen quant à lui était partit dans un pays d'Europe de l'Est. Deeks et Kensy restait à leur appartement, à être dans leur lit.

Ce lundi matin, Deeks se réveilla en premier et regarda pendant un moment sa petite amie. Il décida de sortir du lit et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il fit le petit déjeuné de celle-ci. Il mit le tout sur un plateau qu'il décora avec un bouquet de rose. Il cacha une magnifique bague dans son assiette. Il prit le plateau et l'emmena dans la chambre. Kensi dormait toujours. Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et caressa doucement le visage de sa partenaire. Celle-ci se réveilla sous les effets de la caresse. Elle s'éveilla et vit son compagnon à ses côtés, elle l'embrassa.

« - Bonjour Belle au bois dormant, bien dormi ?

A côté de toi, toujours.

Je t'ai fait le petit déjeuné ! »

Il prit le plateau et le déposa sur les genoux de Kensi. Kensi regarda le plateau et releva la tête vers Deeks avec la bague entre les doigts. Deeks était à genoux devant elle et dit.

« - Kensi Marie Blye, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Oui Deeks ! »

Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent.

 **Et oui, Alexis a rejoint l'équipe de ses cousines! Un future mariage pour Deeks et Kensi, dois-je le mettre en scène dans un chapitre? A vous de me le dire! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous retrouverez nos vilains mais également notre petit Matt adoré!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous, je sais j'ai mis du temps avant de mettre la suite. Je voulais m'en excusez mais j'ai du me focaliser sur mes études et notamment sur mes partiels et j'ai eu du mal à écrire mes idées. J'ai réécrit se chapitre dix fois avant de le publier et encore je n'aime pas ce que j'ai mis j'espère que les prochains chapitres seront mieux. Je peux dire que cette histoire va bientôt finir.  
**

 **Les personnage de Castle, Bones et NCIS: LA ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous aimez cette histoire, laissez un commentaire.**

 **Je voudrais remercier Ben40550 et Caskett71 pour leur commentaire.**

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Au PIM,

Depuis quelques temps, le petit Matt dormait avec Mariane et Jacob. Ils dormaient tous ensemble. Matt se posait tous les soirs contre Mariane et s'endormait. La journée, il la passait à jouer dans une salle.

La recherche des mutants mettait tout le monde à cran. Ils étaient introuvables. Il fallait leur tendre un piège mais en aucun cas, Matt ne devait courir un danger.

Alexis était depuis maintenant 5 mois au PIM. Elle n'était jamais partie en mission avec le reste de l'équipe. Elle avait pour mission de rester au bureau et de rechercher les informations pour les personnes sur le terrain. Elle avait menti à son père en lui disant qu'elle s'épanouissait mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réjouisse de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle était une simple analyste alors qu'elle espérait être au cœur de l'action. Elle avait essayé d'en parler avec ses cousines mais celles-ci lui avaient retorqué qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Los Angeles, 10h,

Kensi Blye était nerveuse, aujourd'hui elle allait s'unir avec son compagnon et coéquipier, Marty Deeks. Sa mère l'aidait à se préparer. Nell avait accepté d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. L'équipe de Gibbs avait fait le voyage pour partager ce moment de bonheur.

L'église était remplie de collègues et amis des futurs mariés. G se tenait avec Sam à côté de leur collègue. Celui-ci avait choisi Sam comme témoin et Kensy avait choisi G. Il discutait en attendant la venue de la mariée. Tout le monde se placèrent et la marche nuptiale commença. Les enfants de Sam s'avancèrent le long de l'allée, suivit de Nell et Éric. Tout le monde se leva et se retournèrent vers la porte de l'église. Kensy était vêtu d'une magnifique robe blanche avec quelques motifs bleus. Elle s'avança doucement vers l'autel au bras de sa mère. Une fois arrivée devant l'autel, elle se tourna vers son futur époux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle sut qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

Le prêtre commença la cérémonie par quelques passages de la bible, puis il demanda aux deux époux de déclarer leurs vœux. Marty commença :

Kensi, tu es la femme la plus exceptionnelle, intelligente et formidable que je connaisse. Dés que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai su que je passerais ma vie à tes côtés. Kensi aujourd'hui, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

Ses mots émeuvent Kensi qui due se reprendre afin de déclarer les siens.

Marty, tu es généreux, drôle et tu es l'homme le plus remarquable que j'ai pu rencontrer. Avant toi, personne ne pouvait faire équipe avec moi, aujourd'hui tu es le seul à qui je pourrais confier ma vie.

Un fois les vœux finis, le prêtre fit l'échange des alliances et les déclara marier. Kensi et Marty échangèrent un baiser devant l'assemblée qui les applaudissait.

Quelque part dans le Pacifique

Mordicus avait enfin trouver un plan qui leur permettra de ne pas se faire prendre. Il envoya un message à son espion infiltré au sein du PIM.

Matthew arriva quelques minutes après. Il informa du plan de piéger l'équipe par le biais du gamin. Mordicus réajusta son plan en incluant la dernière information. Matthew devra faire en sorte qu'aucun agent du PIM soit apte de mettre en déroute son plan. La seul chose qui faut savoir c'est que le plan doit être exécuté en moins de 5 minutes.

 **Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu court, je vais essayer de me rattraper sur les prochains.**


End file.
